Last Request
by ktsm10
Summary: She says "I do" and wonders if this ache in her heart will ever dull...


_I own nothing_

She takes a deep breath. Holds it. Then sighs as she lets it out. Her long blonde hair is no piled in an elegant bun on top of her head. The pristine white dress flows over her thin tan frame. She grabs at the sides while staring at the cream colored smooth wooden double doors in front of her recalling the events of yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_She reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed his number. She hadn't talked to him in years but she couldn't not talk to him right now. She needed to see him. The other end of the line clicked to life._

_"Hey, it's Quinn"_

_After a long pause and a sigh he finally replied_

_"…Hey. It's been a long time"_

_"Yeah, yeah it has. Look, I know this is last minute but would you wanna meet up somewhere today. It's kind of important."_

_"I'd love to Q, but I'm working all day, I can't just randomly call off."_

_"That doesn't matter it can be as late as it has to be. I just need to see you" the last part came out as more of a whisper._

_After another long pause he finally agreed "Yeah alright, it'll be late though."_

_"That's fine, thanks Puck" She was about to hang up the phone when she heard him ask one small question._

_"Is everything okay Q,? I'm startin' to worry." She could tell by the concern that was etched in his voice._

_"Honestly Puck, I don't know if everything okay. I'll see you tonight."_

_-PQ-_

_It was at 11:43 that she received a text with the address of a local Columbus restaurant inside. It wasn't too far away and it only took about 20 minutes for Quinn to arrive. She noticed she was the only person in the restaurant as the hostess led her to a small intimate booth in the back, lit only by a dim hanging lamp. She waited for only five minutes before she his voice. She knew it was his, everything about him was permanently engraved on her. She stood up as he walked toward the table. She pushed herself into his arms and held him tightly. He responded the same way. Finally after what felt like an eternity they let go and sat down. The ordered a few drinks and made generic small talk for awhile. Then he asked her the question she was most afraid to answer._

_"Why am I here Q? Why d'you wanna meet me?"_

_Quinn decided that honesty was the best policy in this case "I told you, I needed to see you."_

_He pushed further "but why?"_

_Quinn took a deep breath "because. Because I'm getting married tomorrow."_

_Puck looked as if he were in complete shock. He knew this day would come sometime but he didn't think it would happen this fast. She was only 24, she had just graduated college. This wasn't fair. He hadn't even had time to fight for her, but Puck played the gentleman. He asked all about him what he did, where he was from. It turns out his name was Adam he was an architect from New York, and that's where she would be moving after their honeymoon. He tried to be as supportive as he could, so he offered the only lie he could think of that would make himself feel better._

_"We never would have worked ya know; what with all my whoring around and you and your bitchiness thing. We woulda been miserable"_

_Quinn smiled softly "Thanks, that's why I came here. To make sure I wasn't making a mistake" she breathed in quietly and decided now was not the time to hold anything back "while I was writing my invitations, I couldn't stop thinking about you and hearing you say that makes me feel a whole lot better about this wedding."_

_Puck chuckled "glad I could be of service ma'am" he acted like he was tipping an imaginary cowboy hat._

_Then, the waitress came, they paid their bills and he offered to walk her to her car. They both stood up and on their way out the door Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and held it as they walked down the sidewalk. Once they reached her car Puck pulled Quinn into a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a long while and when they finally pulled apart Quinn whispered "I love you Puck"_

_He looked down at her, smiled, and then kissed her. It was a kiss of hurt and longing. They both could feel the want and need in each other. When they pulled away he whispered an "I love you too" into her hair. She opened the door to her car, he shut and she drove off. He could swear she was crying when she left._

_Puck went home and drowned his sorrows in Jack Daniels and a Lost marathon while Quinn went back to her apartment and cried herself to sleep/_

_(End of Flashback)_

Then Quinn heard the music, the doors opened and she proceeded down the aisle. She smiles and looks happy. She says "I do" and wonders if the ache in her heart will ever dull.

It won't

_Fin_


End file.
